Behind Closed Doors
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Dick isn't from Earth. He's actually from another planet called Terra which is in Space Sector 3170 but he ran away seven years ago. But no one knows this and hopefully never will ... Till a Green Lantern from his home planet comes to Earth looking for him and that's not even the worst part. The Green Lantern has asked the Justice League to help him find Dick! Boy,is Dick screwed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

Yep, it's me, Tears of the Moon 17 with yet another Robin-centered YJ fanfic. But this one will be slightly more out there than my other ones. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this prologue and review!

**Prologue**

_Dick didn't have any memories of what laid outside his dark room. He had only ever known what he read in books and what he watched on TV. Other than that, he knew virtually nothing about the world outside of his locked room. Oh, it wasn't locked from the inside._

_It was locked from the outside, trapping him in there for his entire lifespan._

_Why, Dick understood only too well. It was because the power he had been born with had never been seen before and therefore, was to be feared. But that wasn't the only reason. It was because what his power was . . . what he was able to do only with a slight touch. _

_He could kill, taking a person's life with only a touch with his hands. That power was darker than what any person on Terra, the planet he lived on, had been born with. Sure, there were some dark ones but nothing like Dick's. _

_The power to take someone's life with such little effort was what everyone on Terra viewed as the darkest power to ever be given. And since his power was dark, surely it meant that he was dark too._

_But he wasn't. Dick was actually a kind person despite his power. But how could the people of Terra know that when they were too scared to even look at him? How could they know that when they've had him locked up ever since he was a young child? Exactly; they couldn't._

_But they didn't care just as long as he was locked away and kept away from society where the living lived. They just wanted him to live his lifespan in the room and then die quietly in that dark room. They cared nothing of his wants and feelings. They only cared for themselves . . . Even his own father who had been the one to suggest that they lock him away._

_But Dick didn't plan on staying in the dark room forever. In fact, he had a plan on how he was going to escape this suffocating room and Terra. But timing was the key and it wasn't time . . . Yet._

_But when it was, Dick would be getting out of here and heading to a planet where he was sure that they wouldn't dare go to._

_Earth._

**A/N- **So that's the prologue . . . Care to review? I want to know if this was any good or not . . . Anyway, this was published on 6-7-12 with the length of 510 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If only . . .

Note- I am aware that Daniel Young was a real Green Lantern for Earth in 1873 but for this fanfic, he's from Terra and is the Green Lantern for Space Sector 3170 where Terra is located. (Please keep in mind that Terra is a planet I came up with.)

**Chapter 1**

**_Seven Years Later_**

Dick jerked upright, his eyes snapping open to reveal his dark room that held a small light next to his bed. Frantically searching the room, Dick came to realize that he was in his room in Wayne Manor on Earth. As his heart started to calm down, Dick's body sagged backwards to lean against his headboard.

_It was just a dream . . . Just a dream. I'm not on Terra and definitely not in that room. I'm here . . . on Earth._

But that didn't comfort Dick at all even though he loved Earth and the home he had made here. How could it when he knew that someday, people from his home planet would eventually come to Earth looking for him? How could it when he wasn't even sure if he would get to stay on Earth for another day?

_Seriously, I need to think positive. If I don't . . . my brain is going to explode._

Dick leaned his head back to lean against his headboard and closed his eyes, hoping to escape his traitorous thoughts. He didn't want to have to think about his clouded future and where it would most definitely lead . . . No, he rather believe his lies and pretend that he's Dick Grayson, the son of John and Mary Grayson. He rather keep pretending that if he wasn't careful, he could end up killing one of his friends or Bruce.

But Dick knew that he wouldn't be able to run from his past forever . . .

And he was right.

**_The Following Morning, Location: Mount Justice_**

"Hey, Rob, you okay? I've been chatting away yet you haven't said a word," Wally said, his concern laced in his voice.

Robin snapped his head up from the kitchen table and locked his eyes on Wally's face. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine . . . Just had a nightmare last night."

Wally frowned sympathetically. "Was it bad or . . ."

Robin shrugged. "It wasn't too bad . . . Just a little unsettling."

_Oh, really? Then why weren't you able to go back to sleep, huh?_

Wally sighed with relief. "You had me worried there . . . So anyway, what's with Bats wanting us to train so early on a Saturday? Is there some alien invasion I don't know about?"

Robin laughed, masking his slight flinch. "Nah, Batman just thought that after the last mission, we needed to train some more with each other to build a better bond."

"Oh . . . But still, why so early on a SATURDAY?"

"Well, maybe because if you know that if you fail on a mission that you'll have to train early on a Saturday, you'll work harder to not have to do that," Robin replied with a smirk which made Wally groan.

"That's so mean! . . . And genius."

"The idea came from Batman. What'd you expect?"

"I don't know . . . Sending us to a cave in the middle of nowhere to train in the dark?"

"Ha ha, Wally."

"Oh, come on, Rob. You know it was funny-"

"Team, come to the living room," Batman said, his voice interrupting Wally.

With a shrug, Wally and Robin joined the others in the living where Batman and a man who was apparently a Green Lantern were waiting.

"Team," Batman started once everyone had entered the living room, "this is Daniel Young, the Green Lantern for Space Sector 3170."

Robin's back stiffened. That guy was from Terra!

The team, too curious to notice Robin's reaction, turned their eyes to look the Green Lantern over. The guy looked as if he was close to being six feet tall and had dark brown hair. He would seem almost intimidating if not for the smile on his face and for the fact he looked to be twenty years old.

"Hello, earthlings," Daniel said with a smile.

_Why is he here? Is he here to bring me back?_

"Batman, why is he here?" Robin asked, trying to resist his instinct to run.

When Batman opened his mouth to answer, Daniel beat him to it. "Because I'm looking for a fugitive from my home planet, Terra. We have reasons to believe that he's here on Earth-"

_So he IS here to get me! _

"-and we were hoping that the Justice League would be able to help us find him as soon as possible. There's no telling what he's done these seven years."

**A/N- **So how was it? Interesting? Then review! This was published on 6-9-12 with the length of 877 words.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . Maybe I do in another dimension . . .

Sorry for not updating for a while.

Note- Terraen- The race that lives on Terra. It's pronounced "terra-n". (I was going to call the race "Terrain" but then I realized that's a real word so I didn't use it.)

**Chapter 2**

"A fugitive? What did he do?" Aqualad asked, wanting to have all the facts.

Daniel's smile soured into a frown. "That, I'm afraid, is information I am not allowed to give to you. My superiors are very . . . secretive about what he did."

"Why?" Artemis jumped in, narrowing her eyes at the Green Lantern.

"Because it's classified information."

"Why?" Superboy demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like how the guy's superiors were clearly hiding something.

Daniel sighed. "You earthlings are very curious, aren't you?"

"Why are you dodging the question?" Wally asked, the guy's presence rubbing him the wrong way. Something was definitely wrong with this situation.

" . . . All I can tell you that the fugitive is VERY dangerous and that he must be captured as soon as possible."

"You know, it'd be nice if you'd tell us what he looks like," Robin choked out, trying to pretend to care about the . . . assignment.

Daniel locked his eyes on Robin. "For certain, we know that he has black hair and blue eyes but as for how old he looks . . . We don't know."

"Why?" M'gann asked innocently, curious.

Daniel's back stiffened. "Because . . . he's not entirely Terraen. He's only half."

"What does that have to do with it?" Batman asked, making everyone jump (except Robin) because they had forgotten that he was there.

"Because he's only half Terraen, he won't age like a Terraen. For all we know, he may look like a thirteen-year-old or sixteen-year-old . . . Even though he's twenty-one."

Batman, the wheels turning in his brain, moved his gaze to land on Robin who would fit the description of the fugitive if he was an alien.

_But he's not. He's an earthling . . . Right?_

Batman mentally shook himself. Of course Robin was an earthling! He was born on Earth and his parents were earthlings. So how could he be an alien much less be a Terraen? Exactly; he couldn't.

But even though Batman knew that, there was still this lingering feeling of doubt that told him to double-check Robin's background. But Batman merely pushed it aside for later.

_If I get any kind of hint that Robin may not be an earthling, I'll check but not till I have doubt. _

"So why did he come to Earth? Did he have an objective of some kind?" Batman jumped back into the conversation, hoping to shove his doubt away.

Daniel shook his head. "Not that we know of though we suspect that he came to here because this is where his mother is from . . . Do you have any more questions?"

"No," Robin quickly said, trying his hardest to resist his urge to run away.

Daniel nodded. "Good. Then shall we all get a good night's sleep to start looking tomorrow? My superiors wish for the fugitive to be found as soon as possible."

"Wait. What's the guy's name?" Wally asked as Daniel turned to leave.

" . . . Richard Night."

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 6-20-12 with the length of 619 words.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Dude, if I truly own this show, every season would be a different twist on Robin's past. *eye roll*

So everyone was kind of shocked that Batman thought of Robin first but it's logical if you think about it. When you start looking for someone, you think of the people closest to you. (And this is BATMAN. You all know how he is.) But Batman obviously is doubtful about his own suspicion . . .

Note- The _**bold italics**_ is Dick's dream. (I know I do this in every fanfic but I just can't resist!)

Chapter 3

_**The darkness was becoming more and more like a prison the more glimpses he got of light when scientist came to test his abilities. Before, the darkness had been a slight comfort but now . . . the darkness seemed so cold, so empty . . . **_

_**So trapped.**_

_**Richard's hands tightened their grip on his arms that were wrapped around his legs as his eyes stung. He had never known what a prison the darkness was till he had seen the light and how people were graced with it since birth. He had never known what a terrible life he had been given till his cousin had somehow sneaked into his barred room. **_

_**Ah . . . what wonderful evening that had turned out to be. He had gained a friend and an ally at the same time, someone who wasn't scared to touch him. **_

_**But at the same time, his eyes had been opened to how he would live his life.**_

_**And he didn't like it one bit.**_

Dick shot up as he jerked awake. He never did like dreaming of the past. Exhaling shakily, Dick wrapped his arms around his legs that were now tucked against his chest.

_. . . I wonder how she's doing . . . I haven't seen her in so long . . . Not since she helped me escape Terra._

**_Mystery POV_**

She had told Richard (or Dick which was the nickname she had given him) that Sebastian wouldn't go to Earth because of his memories there. But she had been wrong. He apparently had sent Daniel Young, their Green Lantern, to Earth just two days ago! And that wasn't even the worst part. Sebastian, her uncle, had told Daniel to enlist the Justice League's help seeing as they were the only earthlings they considered to be on their level.

_With the Justice League's help, they will most definitely find Dick! And he won't be expecting it! I can't believe I was so stupid as to bet on Uncle Sebastian's grief! I should have suspected that he would eventually get over Aunt Lilah's death . . . Ugh! Now I have to find a way to help Dick . . . But what can I do here? I could only be of help if I was on Earth . . . _

_Hey, that's not such a bad idea._

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 6-27-12 with the length of 553 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 4**

Dick shuffled slowly out the entrance of his school, too lost in his thoughts to hurry to the limo waiting for him. He thought that school would get his mind off his current problem but it had nothing but make him focus on it MORE.

_I don't know what to do! I don't wish to leave this planet; it's so . . . different here. _

Dick suppressed a sigh as he reluctantly opened the door to the limo and slid in.

"How was your day, Master Richard?" Alfred asked gently, his British accent thick in his voice.

Dick shrugged. "It was okay . . . I guess."

"Just okay? Is something wrong?" Alfred asked calmly as his mind raced with scenarios.

"I'm just tired."

" . . . Okay, Master Richard . . ."

**_Six Hours Later_**

Robin shuffled into the kitchen where everyone was talking to Daniel about Terra. A slight shiver went down Robin's spine as images of his past flashed momentarily across his mind. Flexing his fingers, Robin shook off the images and focused on how he would somehow come out of this situation alive.

No plan came to mind.

"So what's it like there?" Kid Flash asked eagerly, curious as to what Daniel's home planet was like.

Daniel smiled. "It's a lot like here except our technology is slightly more advanced and all Terraens have powers."

"Really?" Artemis asked stiffly, slightly jealous that she had no powers to call her own.

"Yes but . . ." Daniel trailed off, his eyes distant and somewhat sad.

"But?" Aqualad asked, concerned that the Green Lantern had trailed off.

Daniel shook his head with a slight smile. "Never mind. So do you have any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads . . . Except for M'gann who's smile was strained. Nodding, Daniel waved as he headed to leave Mount Justice.

"Well, I'm going to start the search for Richard Night. I don't have much time to waste," Daniel said loudly as he disappeared.

_I wonder what he was going to say when he trailed off . . . Is it somehow connected to the reason my people have suddenly found me after seven years?_

Robin shrugged to himself as he turned to see M'gann frowning.

"Is something wrong, M'gann?" Robin asked her cautiously, concerned that maybe she had peeked into his mind.

M'gann shrugged as she lowered her eyes. "Not really . . . It's just . . ."

"It's just what?" Superboy jumped in as everyone moved to huddle around M'gann.

M'gann bit her lip. "Well, I was curious about Terraens so I asked my uncle about them . . ."

"And?" Artemis asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He told me about what they think of humans . . . They think they're superior because they're born with powers and humans aren't. Their lifespan is, on average, about twice of an average human's. But despite all of these differences, they look just like humans."

"Of course," Artemis muttered to herself.

"Anything else?" Robin asked as he struggled to keep his uneasiness out of his voice.

M'gann gave Robin a concern glance before nodding. "Yeah. Apparently, a disastrous disease has wiped out 1% out of the ENITRE planet's population."

**A/N- **I'm having minor writer's block for this fanfic so I decided to give some more information on the Terraens. This was published on 7-10-12 with the length of 577 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 5**

Aqualad frowned. "That isn't very much-"

"There used to be a billion Terraens living on Terra . . . Now there are only nine hundred ninety million," M'gann said as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

Kid Flash shuffled uneasily. "Well, that's not THAT bad-"

M'gann shook her head at his words. "There's more Terraens dying every day. Uncle J'onn says that they're predicting that 10% of world's population will be dead within a month."

"Crap," Artemis muttered as she ran her hand through her hair. "They must be desperate for a cure."

"Then why are they searching for this fugitive?" Superboy asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's what my uncle doesn't get. He's as clueless as we are."

_That is strange . . . Why do they want me NOW? Is it some pride thing? Something they want to accomplish before they die? WHY?_

Robin wanted to tear his hair out but couldn't seeing as he was with Young Justice. So he just settled on grilling M'gann for more information. Surely she would know something that would tell him why they want him.

"Did J'onn tell you anything else?" Robin asked, his nerves going haywire underneath his skin.

M'gann shook her head. "Nope. That's all he knows."

_There went that idea._

"Oh," Robin said with a hint of disappointment.

Kid Flash noticed this. "Disappointed that you won't be the one to figure out this great mystery?"

Robin shrugged. "Not really . . . So who's up for a movie before bed?"

The cheers from his teammates answered his question as they all hustled out of kitchen . . . Well, all except Robin and M'gann.

"Hmm, Robin . . . Can we talk?"

"Sure, M'gann. What's up?" Robin asked with false cheer.

M'gann fiddled anxiously with her fingers. "Well . . . that's what I wanted to know."

"Huh?"

" . . . Is there something you wish to talk to us about?"

_This can't be good. This is how Bruce opens conversations when I've done something wrong and tried to cover it up._

Robin shook his head, faking a confused expression. "No. Why?"

M'gann bit her lip as guilt flashed momentarily on her face. " . . . Well, I happened to have my mind opened when . . . you walked in and I caught some thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Robin asked calmly as he fought his overwhelming desire to panic.

"Well, you were worrying about Daniel . . . But why, Robin? For what reason would you need to worry about Daniel?"

" . . . M'gann, he's an alien from a planet that dislikes humans. Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"I guess that makes sense but Robin . . ."

"Yes?"

M'gann shook her head. "Never mind."

**A/N- **This was published on 7-21-12 with the length of 480 words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Please go back a chapter. I took some stuff out of it.

Note- Terraens have NO IDEA that the Justice League have secret identities. They just think that they're heroes 24/7.

**Chapter 6**

Daniel Young had forgotten his file on Richard Night at Mount Justice so he had to come back. When he came back, he happened to hear the conversation between M'gann and Robin. Now, the file in his hand, Daniel was thinking about what Robin had said to M'gann in his defense.

"_M'gann, he's an alien from a planet that dislikes humans. Why wouldn't I be worried?_"

For some reason, Robin's words didn't ring true . . . They sounded more like a cover up. But the only reason that Robin would have a reason to lie is if he were Richard Night. Daniel shook his head at that thought. He had no reason to doubt the human's words . . . but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on his reactions to things.

_That way I can conclude if I need to watch myself around him or not because if he is Richard Night, he'll know that I'm lying about him._

Daniel would have continued to debate in his thoughts but his communicator from his planet vibrated, signaling him that his superiors wished to speak with him. Daniel quickly pulled out what seemed to look like a phone of his pants' pocket (the pants were from his planet) and snapped it open, ready to be given new orders.

"_Have you located Richard?"_

Daniel nervously bit his lip. "No, sir."

"_And why not?"_

"It took me some time to gain the Justice League's trust . . . Especially Batman's. He seems to think we have an alternate agenda."

Daniel heard the man bark a laugh over the phone. _"For a normal human, he's smart. Be careful around him. His detective skills are legendary . . . even here. If he were given any sign of what our true agenda is, he would probably hide Richard from us."_

"Yes, sir . . . Sir, what if Richard Night finds out we're looking for him and tells the Justice League the truth about what we've done to him?"

"_You have told them that he's a fugitive, correct? Then there's no way they'll listen to a word he tells them. They'll think he's lying."_

A flash of uneasiness flitted across Daniel's face. " . . . But what if he has already gained their trust?"

" _. . . The only way he could have done that is if he's a superhero. Did you meet all of the Justice League?"_

"Yes," Daniel answered confidently.

"_And did you see any superhero fitting Richard's description?"_

Daniel bit his lip as Robin's figure danced around in his mind, taunting him with the black hair and his age. " . . . No, sir."

"_Then there is nothing to worry about. Richard's a coward anyway."_

"Yes, sir . . . Is that all, Mr. Night? I must begin my search," Daniel said, trying to get the planet's leader off the phone so he wouldn't sense Daniel's lie.

"_No, that is all. You better find him soon, Daniel . . . Or this planet's population won't stand a chance." _

Daniel didn't reply; he just snapped his communicator close and leaned against the wall behind him. Why had he lied? Why didn't he tell his suspicion about Robin? Well, he wasn't even sure that Robin was Richard . . . But he still could have told him of his suspicion. So why hadn't he?

Why?

_Surely it's not because I feel SORRY for the kid. That would just be ridiculous! Richard was only half Terraen so he only counted as half a person, his human blood degrading him. Not to mention his power is barbaric! It's hideous! It's . . . pitiful. _

Daniel's heart swelled with shock at his own thoughts. HE THOUGHT THAT RICHARD'S POWER WAS PITIFUL? Had he finally lost it? The boy had KILLED Terraens to merely escape his comfortable, private chambers that his father, Mr. Night, had graciously given him! To take a precious life without a second thought is just so . . . EVIL! UNFORGIVABLE! Richard would be punished!

_Yes, now THAT makes sense! . . . Except before he's punished, his power will be used to make a cure for this terrible disease._

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 7-31-12 (depending on what time zone you live in) with the length of 763 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Please keep up the support! ^-^ Oh and I'll only be updating on weekends now seeing as school has started.

Note- Because Batman knew it would cause Superboy to be angry, he didn't tell Daniel that Superboy is Superman's clone.

**Chapter 7**

**_With Dick and M'gann_**

With M'gann's eyes pinned to his back, Dick could sense that she had more to say but had decided to let the subject slide. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not . . . If she somehow forced the subject and made him explain his true reasons of why he's worrying about Daniel, Dick wouldn't have to hide his true past anymore. He would be able to explain to the Justice League and the team of his true reason for escaping his home planet. He wouldn't have to hide behind the identity of Dick Grayson anymore.

. . . He wouldn't have to lie anymore.

Dick slightly shook his head at his wishful thoughts as he and M'gann headed into the living room. His thoughts weren't realistic at all. In fact, if it came to be known that he was the fugitive, it would be handing himself over to the Terraens. There was no way that Daniel wouldn't tell his fath-

Dick suppressed a flinch as he sat down next to Wally on the couch. He didn't like thinking about his father, the one who had put him in that room. It just reminded him of the dark days he spent in the room and the anger that had gathered in his heart as time flowed slowly. That anger . . . It was something that he hadn't been able to get over till he had gained Bruce as a father figure. As his time with Bruce went by, Dick had found that the anger had slowly been replaced by a much more difficult emotion.

Betrayal.

That emotion was something that haunted Dick in the scarred parts of his heart, causing his waking mind to wonder how someone could do that to his or her own child. How could someone hate their child that much? What could a child possibly do to cause such hatred in their parent? And how could the parent sleep at night when they betrayed their child in the worst way possible?

How?

Because of this sense of betrayal and confusion, Dick couldn't find it in his heart to forgive his father for the wrongdoings he had unleashed onto him. Because Dick couldn't come up with a good, solid reason for his father's actions, he couldn't conquer any good feelings for his father. For those two reasons, Dick's past continued to haunt him as if it was telling him that sooner or later, he would have to deal with it. But Dick hadn't wanted to! He had wanted to pretend that none of it had happened and that he was truly Dick Grayson.

But he wasn't . . .

And his past had happened.

Nothing could change that . . .

Absolutely nothing.

**_Daniel's POV_**

Daniel's heart ached with frustration as he continued to search the crowd below him for his target. But no matter how much he looked through the crowd of Earthlings, he couldn't seem to find Richard. In fact, he had searched all of Happy Harbor and had no luck in finding the boy! This had frustrated Daniel seeing as he had assumed that he would be able to find Richard within minutes. But Daniel realized that in retrospect, he had been very naïve about the search and should have known better.

_This would be so much easier if I had a blood sample-! That's it! A blood sample!_

Daniel's face lit up with a brightening smile as he guided his body to fly back to Mount Justice. He knew how to get rule out Robin as a suspect and all it would take is a blood sample of the young hero.

_I should probably get one from Superboy too. He does remind me of Richard in some ways. But his name does suggest that he is Superman's son . . . But what if he's adopted? What if he's actually Richard Night posing as a superhero's son? But wait, he has powers that Richard never possessed . . . There is the chance that as he grew older, some more powers developed late. That's actually possible seeing as he's half human, we don't know if he's limited to one power or many . . . Hmm . . . I should get a sample of Superboy's blood just in case along with a sample of Robin's. That way I can eliminate them as possible suspects. _

And with those thoughts, Daniel continued on his way back to Mount Justice . . . Completely unaware that his little idea would lead to . . . And what he would destroy . . .

All because Richard's father hated Dick.

**A/N- **It should be getting interesting~ Please review! This was published on 8-18-12 with the length of 849 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

I love all the reviews! Keep them coming! XD

Note- I just realized that using capital letters for emphasis is grammatically wrong so I'll be using_ italics_ instead. (If an entire sentence is in italics, it's a thought.)

**Chapter 8**

**_Mystery POV_**

As a Terraen, she was expected to dislike like Earthlings and feel that they were beneath them in every way possible. She knew that this was how most (if not all) Terraens felt about Earthlings yet she couldn't find it in her heart to see nor treat Earthlings like that. If she did, it would be like telling her cousin that he was below her merely because his mother had been human. But he wasn't below her nor anyone else. Dick was one of the smartest people she had ever met and that had been seven years ago. There was no telling what amount of knowledge he had gathered over that span of time.

With a sigh falling from her lips, she rubbed her jacket-covered arms. She hadn't expected that Earth's third season would be so_ cold_ here! Surely other people were as cold as she felt at the moment! With her eyes quickly scanning the people that surrounded her, she noticed that people seemed to _enjoy_ the chilling weather. She felt herself frown when a thought clicked in her brain.

_Earthlings have a higher body temperature than Terraens so what is cool to them is cold to us._

She wanted to smack herself for not remembering that fact sooner but what's done is done. Anyway, she had a cousin find.

_If I remember correctly, before Aunt Lilah died, she mentioned that her twin sister had married someone who works in Haly's Circus by the name Grayson. She had been so happy . . . She had gushed over the surprise trip back home to surprise her newly wedded sister . . . But she never did get to._

She could feel her grief for an aunt she barely got a chance to know but she knew her grief was _nothing_ compared to what Dick must have felt when he found out the truth. Well, more like had the truth slapped across his face when Uncle Sebastian, Dick's father, had snapped and told Dick how his mother's death was _his _fault. She remembered how shell shocked Dick had been that following night and how he whispered "I'm sorry, so sorry" over and over like a chant. Of course she hadn't been surprised since her uncle had made sure that all of Terra knew what Dick had done. But that didn't mean she hadn't cried as she held Dick her arms to attempt to comfort him.

She would never forget that night, the night that Dick had cried for the first time in her time of knowing him. She would never forget how Dick had refused to touch her afterward, scared that he would repeat the act that had killed his mother. She would never forget how Dick had started to retreat back into his shell that would make him appear as emotionless. No, she would never forget any of that nor would she ever forgive her uncle for causing Dick such unnecessary pain.

_That was something that Dick could have lived his entire life without knowing! That piece of information was something that I could have kept him from forever if necessary! But no, Uncle Sebastian had to make sure that Dick would be in so much emotional pain that he wouldn't come out of his shell. He wanted Dick to be a quiet, cooperative technical producer of firewalls, computers and so on. He didn't want Dick to try to escape . . . No, he didn't want Dick to be happy._

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying unnecessary words that would mean nothing to anyone beside her uncle. She shouldn't be dwelling on the past but it was hard not to when she would be digging it up when she would talk to her cousin. Now _that_ was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to but it had to be done. If she didn't . . . If she didn't . . .

Swatting her sad thought away, she pulled out a map of Happy Harbor where Haly's Circus was currently hosting their delightful show. Hopefully, Dick would be there and she would be able to tell him what was going on . . .

. . . And how the deadly virus was connected to Dick.

**A/N- **I wasn't planning on making the mystery POV so long but I had to start making a personality for her. If I didn't, you wouldn't understand her later on. Please review! This was published on 9-20-12 with the length of 803 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for the long wait! I was stumped for a little while (and busy working off some steam on that all poetry site).

**Chapter 9**

Thunder echoed in Mount Justice, the lightning not seen by the young heroes' sleeping eyes. The rain poured and pounded as if trying to wake up the exhausted teenagers and haunt their night. Its effort was lost on Young Justice . . . All except Dick. He was sitting up against his bedroom wall, staring at the dark space in front of his face. His blue eyes were glassy as if he was seeing something weaving itself inside the empty air and his hands were white with tightness. His mouth was mouthing words that had no sound yet could be understand if you were staring at his lips.

" . . . I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Had he lost his mind perhaps? Or maybe a little nightmare sent him into shock?

"I'm so sorry . . . I'm _so_ sorry, Mom . . ."

Oh, _that_ nightmare. No wonder he was starting to mutter those words to himself but if he didn't quit soon, Superboy might hear.

As if that thought had instantly flashed across his blurred mind, Dick bit his lip and tightened his jaw. It was almost like he was restraining the words within himself, forcing them to go back into the back of his mind. Oh and the way his hands were clutching his arms! It looked almost painful to have that tight of a grip on his arms yet he didn't seemed bothered. In fact, he looked as if he _welcomed_ the physical pain! Oh, what kind of nightmare could he have had? And how terrible?

Oh, we can't know that just yet . . . First we must go see Daniel Young is doing.

**_Daniel's POV_**

He had been waiting for about six hours now to get some blood samples and he was _very_ impatient. Daniel was trying to suppress his impatience by pacing in the air that surrounded Mount Justice. Needless to say, it wasn't helping much and only seemed to increase his impatience.

But he knew he couldn't rush himself. He _knew _he had to wait till he knew for certain that Young Justice wouldn't wake up and then he could make his move. If he went in too early, Daniel had no doubt in his mind that they would attack him and then would proceed by an endless string of questions. That was something Daniel wished to avoid because he knew that even if he answered their questions with well-woven lies, what little trust he had managed to gain would be shattered. This would lead to the Justice League questioning his motives and what he had told them, the words that they had deemed as truth.

That would ruin _everything_! He couldn't afford his impatience to blind him and break the trust he had worked so hard to get! If he did, he risked being forced into returning to Terra _without_ Richard and if that happened . . . Daniel would have to face the wrath of his world's leader, the person who seemed to hate Richard the most. Daniel suppressed a shudder that threatened to spread throughout his cool form, blurred images of theories how his punishment playing on the back of his eyelids. No, Daniel would not fail his leader; all Terraen life forms depended on this mission.

_They wouldn't be depending on my success if Richard hadn't unleashed the disease upon our planet! It's all his doing! All the deaths, the sickly and the ones who will surely get it . . . It's all his fault!_

Daniel could how his anger swirled the veins in his hands and caused them to close into fists, his finger nails digging into his palms. His anger seemed to be aflame in his dark green eyes as he stared at stars that twinkled above him, reminding him of the panicked eyes that had looked at him for a positive answer. Daniel gritted his teeth as he recalled how he had merely turned from such eyes, unable to lie to his own family and give them false hope. He could almost hear his mother's strangled sobs as her chest heaved with pure desperation that had settled in her heart. He could almost see his father and brothers blinking back tears as his comfortless words unveiled their inevitable future.

_Stop remembering!_

But he couldn't; the memories were already overwhelming him with emotions that he had managed to bottle away for the past month. He was already too deep in his memories of visiting his entire family in the hospital and helping their world leader search for a cure for this outbreak. Daniel felt his lungs tighten with staggering emotions as he remembered how he and Mr. Night had discovered the cure for the overpowering sickness.

"_Richard . . . He's the cure! It came from-_"

Daniel sharply cut the memory short, his already damaged heart and mind unable to take any more of his past memories. He knew he wouldn't be able to see any more without once again unleashing his tangled mess of emotions onto his burdened heart. No, if Daniel wished to be able to complete his mission, he would leave his memories tightly locked . . .

. . . Because if he didn't . . .

. . . He might just kill Richard Night.

**_Dick's POV_**

Dick wasn't of sound mind anymore. His mind was too jumbled and broken to realize where he was and what year it was. All his mind knew was that he was suddenly back to that day where he had seen a very important video recording. That video . . . That video had rid him of any hope that his father could someday love him like most fathers loved their sons. No, it hadn't rid him of anything; it only taken his hope, squeezed it until it bled like his heart and _smeared_ it across his mind so it couldn't be forgotten.

It had broken him mentally and emotionally.

But Dick had managed to work through all the heartache and mental pain once he had made a nice life for himself on Earth. He had smoothed it out and washed away the bloodiness of his mind, leaving nothing but faded words and images. This had done Dick much good and had enabled him to freely express himself without taunting thoughts of his insecurities. He had been so _sure_ that this memory would never inflect such damage to his sanity again since he had made his way through all the pain of the truth and illusions.

But for once, Dick had been _wrong_.

Daniel's appearance in his superhero life and the mission he had brought with him had sent Dick's subconscious into a hysterical panic and had exploded this very night. This unexpected explosion had thrown his mind into chaos, allowing his suppressed memory to resurface in full-blown nightmare that had sent Dick into a traumatized state. All that his mind could seem to grasp out of the pieces that lied around was every detail of the nightmare, of the _memory_. The emotionally shaken Dick couldn't pull together since his very mind was only thinking of _that _memory.

He didn't even hear the soft knock that sent slight vibrations throughout his door.

**A/N- **I know I shouldn't have left it there but I'm really tired. =_= This was published on 10-20-12 with the length of 1,271 words.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ!

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy!

Note- The mystery character's name is revealed in this chapter! It's a OC name I use sometimes.

**Chapter 10**

**_While Dick Is Sitting in His Room_**

She couldn't believe how beautiful the performance had been and how quickly it had passed. It was almost as if the circus' performance had drawn so much of her attention that she hadn't noticed the time flying by. It had been worth it but she couldn't afford to lose her focus. She had to find her cousin before it was too late.

_Please let Dick be here!_

She thought this as she waited for the crowd of people to leave the tent, watching the circus people smile and laugh. She hadn't seen Dick in the performance so she assumed that he was sick or something. She didn't dare think of the other possibility, it being too dark and depressing for her current happiness. As her eyes watched the last person finally stagger out of the tent, she steadily got to her feet and made her way down the stairs. There was no hesitation in her footsteps despite the uneasiness she felt hovering over her shoulders. She had no time for her impossible emotions!

"Excuse me," she said loudly as she walked up to a sad clown. "May I talk to your employer?"

The clown's eyebrows arched as he turned his head to his right and yelled behind him. "Haly, a girl here wants to talk to you!"

A man not too far away sighed and walked up right next to the clown. "How may I help you?"

"I wish to speak to one of your performers," she said sternly yet politely.

Haly gave a soft chuckle. "You already have."

"I'm talking about a special performer. His name is Dick."

" . . . Why do you wish to speak to him?" Haly asked cautious, eying the clown next to him and signaling him to leave.

"He's my cousin," she answered softly, refusing to give up any other information.

Haly's eyes widened with shock. "You're a Terraen?"

She frowned slightly at the name. "I thought humans were ignorant of our existence."

"Dick told me . . . He's not here right though."

"Where is he?" she asked him, her heart starting to beat faster.

Haly sighed sadly. "He . . . Well, it's hard to explain. It would much easier if I call him tomorrow and ask him to come here to meet you."

"Oh. But will he come?" she asked curiously, knowing that Dick wouldn't if he didn't know it was her waiting for him.

"That depends. Who wants to see him?"

She flashed a smile. "Beth . . . Tell him that Beth wants to see him."

**_M'gann's POV_**

M'gann had slept peacefully, her dream a wonderful field of flowers and butterflies. She had twirled and danced until dark clouds rolled over the horizon and started to rain on her. M'gann had merely shrugged at this and continued to dance happily, unaware of the dark images falling from the sky. Once she turned around, the dark images circled her and showed her bits and pieces of memories not her own. These were so full of pain and despair that it mentally and emotionally tore M'gann apart, causing her to jerk awake.

_That . . . That was so horrible!_

M'gann couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cold cheeks nor the sobs that shook her body. She buried her face in her soft pillow as she let the painful emotions escape through her eyes and lungs. She couldn't very well contain these emotions because they had already been suppressed for so many that they were almost too much for her. How could someone _live_ with these emotions? How could someone walk around and _pretend_ that these emotions weren't clawing at their heart?

How?

That was something that M'gann knew she would never be able to comprehend in her lifetime. She _knew_ that no matter how much time passed or how much she would mature emotionally, she would never be able to even begin to understand how someone could bear these emotions. She would never-

_Where did the memories come from?_

M'gann frowned as this thought hit her, her sobs slowing and her tears now drying. Of course the memories hadn't come from her so it was safe to assume that they had come from someone else. It had to one of her teammates for only people she connected with telepathically did she ever catch memories. But none of them was carrying this kind of an emotional burden as far as she knew. So which one of her teammates was it? It couldn't be Superboy since he had no memories of a childhood (he didn't have one so that made sense). Aqualad had lived his childhood out underwater and the memories took place above ground with a little child. So that left Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin out of the entire team.

Now to narrow it down some more.

_Hmm, I never got anything off of-! Robin!_

M'gann jumped up out of her bed and hovered over the cold floor. There was extreme mental and emotion pain radiating from his bedroom . . . Had the memories come from Robin? M'gann shoved her inner thoughts away, her concern for her friend being more important than the origin of the memories.

When she arrived at his door, she nearly collapsed from the pain she felt from Robin. It sent shocks all throughout her body and gave her a slight migraine. This didn't stop her however as she knocked.

"Robin?" M'gann whispered cautiously.

No response.

M'gann bit her lip, wondering if she should open the door anyway. But what if Robin wasn't wearing his glasses? Wouldn't that make him mad? M'gann nearly turned away from the door when a whimper reached her ears through the door.

That was it.

She was going in.

_Please, please let him being wearing his glasses!_

**A/N- **I know I should have kept going but I'm too sleepy. Please review! This was published on 11-17-12 with the length of 1,036 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- If only!

**Chapter 11**

M'gann gently caressed Robin's dark hair as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She couldn't believe how calm he was now. When she had entered his room, he had been a mess and hadn't been the Robin she knew. The Robin that she had witnessed was something that would be forever imprinted in her memory. He had been sobbing softly and rocking like a little child, mouthing something that frightened and intrigued M'gann at the same time.

"_I'm sorry._"

Those mouthed-words had startled and confused M'gann but she had merely ignored it, focusing on helping out her friend. She did succeed in doing just that but it had taken awhile. He had been almost too far within his mind but she had managed to pull him out with the help of her telepathy. M'gann had then gently used her telekinesis to move him to his bed and covered him up, hoping that the familiar bed would comfort him. It had but M'gann had stayed to keep an eye on Robin. She couldn't help but hope that she would get to see his eyes. He had kept his eyes closed the entire time she had helped him.

But that wasn't the only she hoped.

She hoped that her conclusion of where the memories had come from was wrong. She hoped that Robin was the little boy she had seen in her nightmare and that he had had a wonderful childhood. M'gann _hoped_ that the breakdown she had witnessed was related to his lack of sleep or something and not the strain of bearing such terrible emotions.

_It can't be Robin . . . It just can't._

It couldn't. The Robin she knew was strong, warm and funny and held a childlike air around his small frame. The Robin she knew was someone who would listen to your problems and try to help you out. The Robin she knew wasn't someone who had been a victim or held such tragic memories within his mind.

_But what if the Robin I know isn't the person under the mask?_

M'gann was fully aware that Robin didn't share his personal life or identity but still, she had thought that she knew the person _under_ the mask. She had thought that even though she didn't know the color of his eyes or his real name, she _knew_ the person that lurked so close to the surface. She had thought that while Robin wouldn't tell them anything about his life, he was showing his teammates . . . his friends the person they longed to see.

Apparently, she had thought wrong.

In reality, M'gann and the team knew _nothing_ of the boy's life and how he spent his time when he wasn't Robin. They didn't know what school he goes to or what grade he's in. They didn't know if he had parents or not and what they were like. They didn't even know the person that was beneath the mask itself!

They knew _nothing_, absolutely nothing.

_. . . That's going to change. I want to know what just happened and I'm sure the others will want to know . . . We deserve to know._

**A/N- **It's short but I'm so tired. =_= I will try to update soon though and with Dick's POV. This was published on 1-12-13 with the length of 567 words.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . That's it! I want a lawyer! I'm suing!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please enjoy this chapter! And yes, I will be explaining what happened to Daniel in the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

**_The Following Morning_**

Wally was a sort of person that avoided confrontations, arguments of a serious kind and heart-to-heart talks that usually ended with revealed secrets. He didn't like being forced to talk about his deep feelings and having his heart exposed. He didn't like having to be the middle person in arguments (like the time his parents' marriage was straining and they argued over _everything_) and trying to remain as Switzerland and an ally to both sides at the same time. He definitely didn't like confronting a person about a problem or event when it was obvious that the person _didn't _want to acknowledge/talk about it.

Oh, he didn't like that last one _at all_.

Now, he had good reason for disliking those things. Sure, we could go over those reasons now but he had a _really_ good, solid reason for not like those things right now.

M'gann, a girl that he had a semi-crush on, had taken upon herself to wake everyone up (except Robin) early in the morning. She then led her teammates into the living room where she said she wanted to discuss something with them.

That's when Wally's inner bells started going off.

"What about?" Wally groggily asked, trying to force himself to stay awake and alert.

_Surely she hasn't discovered Rob's secret identity. _

M'gann sighed deeply, a move quite unlike her. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh no," Artemis says with a soft groan. "This is where she reveals that she's psychic and tells us that we're going to die."

M'gann frowned and shook her head. "No. This dream . . . It was a nightmare."

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked calmly with concern in his voice. He had experienced nightmares before and found it to be a very unpleasant experience.

"Yes, but . . . ," M'gann trailed off, unsure how to approach the end of her sentence and bowed her head.

"But?" Kaldur asked as he sat up. He was concerned now with M'gann's lack of words. She was usually bubbly and talkative like Kid Flash. What could have gotten her down?

M'gann lifted up her head to stare at her friends. "But it wasn't mine . . . It was Robin's."

M'gann's words made her teammates suddenly alert and wide-eyed. She had a piece of the Robin puzzle! She had a clue to finally understanding the person under the mask, a person that they were dying to know! And the best part was that _Robin would never know_! If it was something personal, he would never have to be embarrassed around them because he wouldn't know that they know. They could continue with their friendship with Robin like usual but with a tiny bit more of understanding.

But Wally didn't feel like his teammates felt. Oh no. He felt like the world had ended. Why? Because the nightmare that Robin had more frequently was the _big_ one, the one where his parents died. That nightmare was tied to Robin's secret identity. If his friends ever connected the dots . . .

_Robin's going to kill me if I don't try to fix this. _

Artemis looked the most excited. "M'gann, what was it-"

"M'gann, don't say anything."

Everyone glanced at Wally in surprise, their eyebrows furrowed. Why would he wish for M'gann to remain silent? Wasn't he the least bit curious about what the dream had been about?

"Why, Kid Mouth? It's not like-"

Wally coldly interrupted Artemis. "It's not like what? That we're invading his privacy? That we're betraying his trust? But it is, Artemis! And it's _wrong_."

"But are you not curious?" Superboy asked Wally, his eyes locked with the redhead's.

"Trust me. I was and I wish I had never asked. It wasn't worth seeing that look on his face," Wally whispered, his hands cradling his face.

_His face had been so . . . cold. It was so different from anything I had ever seen. Sure, Batman is emotionless and has a killer glare but never looked so . . . gone. It was like looking at an empty shell. _

_. . . It was scary._

"Wait, you _asked_? What does that mean?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes at Wally.

Wally shook his head, his face still in his hands. "He slept over once a few years ago and . . . he had a nightmare. After gaming for hours straight, we crashed and he . . . his screams woke me up. I wasn't scared though. I thought it was just a normal nightmare, you know? The ones where you're running from something and can't get away. But Robin's nightmares are different. You can't wake him up. It's like they drag him in and he can't get free. He's trapped and no one can get to him. It's like a messed up coma."

The team was silent as they listened to Wally ramble. They were too absorbed into Wally's story to say or think anything.

"I couldn't get him to wake up so I did the only thing I could do. I scooped him up and ran him to the Batcave, hoping that Batman knew how to deal with this."

"Did he?" Superboy asked.

Wally then looked up at Superboy and nodded. "Yeah, he did but that wasn't what freaked me out the most. It was what was he said that sent shivers down my spine."

"What did he say?" Kaldur asked, curious as to what could freak out Wally so much.

"I knew this would happen."

M'gann gasped, a horrified look painting her face. "You mean . . ."

"Yes, Robin had these nightmares all the time. That was what freaked me out. I mean, how could someone ever _sleep_ knowing what horror they would face if they closed their eyes? How could they function with all those images dancing in the back of their minds? But then I thought about it. Robin must see that kind of stuff all the time in Gotham City and live with all of the bad. That thought . . . It gave me a whole new respect for Robin. He was only ten and had nightmares of every little bad thing in Gotham. Yet he kept going, kept protecting the good people of Gotham with Batman. That has to be some kind of superpower . . . If it isn't, I don't know what is."

A few minutes of silence passed before M'gann spoke up once again.

"Wally . . . his nightmare wasn't really a dream though."

Wally swung his head to the right to look at her, his face marked with a frown. "What do you mean? Of course it was. What else would it be?"

"Yeah, M'gann. That's what people do when they sleep. They dream," Artemis said, her face revealing her confusion.

"Guys, this wasn't a dream. I know the difference between a dream and a . . ."

"And a what, M'gann?" Kaldur said, edging closer to M'gann.

" . . . A memory."

**A/N- **Cruel, I know but I hadn't meant for this chapter to turn out like this. Now I have to break it into two parts. This was published on 6-2-13 with the length of 1,246 words.


End file.
